No Surrender
by Amaya de Inuzuka
Summary: Un songfic MarcoxJean JeanxMarco. Los sinceros pensamientos de Jean sobre su amigo, su hermano... Su todo. Yaoi leve.


**No Surrender. **

**Un fic de Marco y Jean, con las palabras del joven Kirschtein. Basado en la canción "No Surrender", tristemente el arreglo musical de Mark Salling para Cory Monteith. El link esta aquí www. youtube watch?v=t6fYk27A1nc **

**Hay una insinuación de yaoi, muy muy leve. **

**Les dejo el texto.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Recuerdo cuando te convencí de fugarnos de la clase de teoría. En verdad teníamos que alejarnos de esos inútiles que querían unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento o perdedores que querían ir a la Policia Militar como nosotros.

Sé que aprendimos mucho más en una canción de 3 minutos que en todo nuestro entrenamiento, ¿no Marco?

Esta noche puedo oír tambores, de seguro algún imbécil que quiere llamar la atención, Connie, tal vez. Mi corazón ya empezo a palpitar con fuerza, y siempre pasa cuando te recuerdo a ti y a tus ideales idiotas.

Antes, hace algunos años, cuando terminaba el entrenamiento me decías que querías cerrar tus ojos y dormir toda la noche, y que algún día conseguiríamos juntos nuestros sueños.

Debería alegrarme por ti, por mi mejor amigo. No sé porque mierda me perdí tus últimos minutos. Pero espero que ahora estes descansando...

¿Sabes Marco? Me decepcionaste. Tu y yo hicimos una promesa, que juramos íbamos a recordar siempre. Que tu y yo no nos íbamos a retirar nunca, amigo, que nunca nos íbamos a rendir.

Como esos soldados de las Tropas de Exploración en las noches de invierno, cuando los titanes se impacientan, tu y yo debíamos proteger nuestros ideales, teníamos la promesa de defender al otro mutuamente.

Sin rendirnos, sin retirarnos.

¿Recuerdas a Mikasa, a Armín, a Eren... a esos zopencos? Sus rostros cambiaron. No me refiero fisícamente, sino a su expresión. Parecen muy viejos, aunque Mikasa sigue siendo hermosa.

Incluso personas tan vivaces... Como Connie o Sasha se han amargado un poco, se han vuelto más fríos, más duros con la vida. Yo me he vuelto así, aunque sigo siendo un imbécil que se va a morir rápidamente.

Tu y yo habíamos jurado ser hermanos de sangre, protegernos. Que risa. Yo sería un amargado anciano y tu un joven idealista y vivaz. Daría todo, lo poco que tengo, para crecer de nuevo, para rejuvenecer mi mente.

Mina también murió. Ella parecía tu hermana. Ella nos encubría cuando nos escapabamos y también nos llamaba a los cuartos antes del anochecer. Extraño eso. Quizá habríamos podido comprar algún campo en algunos años para que fuera nuestro.

Ni siquiera pudimos cumplir esa promesa. No pudimos quedarnos como Policias. No hicimos nada de lo que planeamos. Juramos nunca retirarnos. Nunca rendirnos. Oh, siempre lo recordaré.

Hermanos de sangre, incluso en las tormentas, con el deber impulsivo de defender lo que queríamos: Al otro.

Esta noche es muy obscura. En Sina no debería estar así. Supongo que recuerdas que por ti me uní a la Legión. Y no me arrepiento. Bueno, si soy honesto, tengo miedo de morir, dejaría a mi mamá sola. Y dolería mucho hacerlo, supongo.

No veo mucho ahora, porque las puertas de mi cuarto estan cerradas, incluso las ventanas. Pero eso es bueno, porque así me concentro para ver tu cara sonriente y oír tu voz en mi cabeza otra vez, diciendo que estas orgulloso de mí.

No puedo dormir; Quizá dormimos mucho en las tardes, y ambos soñabamos con un país, un mundo abierto y libre para nuestros corazones, y nuestros sueños románticos en nuestras cabezas. Si no mal recuerdo, tu también odiabas las murallas.

¡Maldito Marco! Sin ti, esa promesa será muy difícil de cumplir... Por mi cuenta. Espero que tu cumplas tu parte, infeliz, porque yo no la voy a olvidar, yo no me voy a retirar,ni a rendir, y lo hago por ti, aunque no quiera ser un estúpido héroe tipo Jaeger.

Siempre serás mi hermano... Y quizá algo más que eso. Con tu voluntad, lo que me dejaste yo lucharé contra fuego y viento, para defender lo que creemos justo. No puedo olvidar nuestro juramento de sangre, ni a mi mejor amigo, mi hermano... Mi todo.

Ni siquiera reconocí tus huesos.

Me dolió dejarte ir, Marco.

Y el egoísta soy yo.

Pero ya no más.

Hicimos una promesa, tenemos la responsabilidad de defender todo, y yo protegeré tu recuerdo.

Sin retirarse, amigo.

Sin rendirse.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Que tal? ¿Un review? **

**De una vez aclaro que Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertecene, Isayama-sama es el creador, sino Marquito estaria vivito TTOTT**

**Gracias por leer. **

**Atte. **

**Amaya de Inuzuka. **


End file.
